unmlnfandomcom-20200214-history
Brick
}} The LEGO Brick is a special Brick in My LEGO Network, meant to resemble LEGO Bricks, as made by LEGO. Most other stuff are made from LEGO Bricks. There are various methods of building Bricks, but most are built from other LEGO Bricks. Bricks There are an estimated ten different types of Bricks, all of which come in different Bricks. There may however be more, such as the Rainbow Brick that is under development. Red LEGO Brick The Red LEGO Brick is the first type of Brick that the player comes across in My LEGO Network, and are immediately introduced to the player at the beginning. Of all LEGO Bricks in the game, the Red LEGO Brick is one of the most used Brick, and while they the Brick is most commonly used in the first three Ranks, they are a crucial part of making Rank 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9 and Rank 10 Bricks - requiring large amounts of Bricks to be used, and are generally used throughout the game. Blue LEGO Brick The Blue LEGO Brick is the second type of Brick that the player comes across in My LEGO Network. The player can build the Blue LEGO Brick in Rank 10 by using Red Lego Bricks. Yellow LEGO Brick The Yellow LEGO Brick is the third type of Brick that the player comes across in My LEGO Network. This type of brick is first introduced in Rank 13. Green LEGO Brick The Green LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Purple LEGO Brick in Rank 4. Additionally, those with Echo's Letter of Thanks can trade Nerdy Guy some Red Bricks for Green LEGO Bricks. Purple LEGO Brick The Purple LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Green LEGO Brick in Rank 4. Nothing else to say. Orange LEGO Brick The Orange LEGO Brick is the sixth type of Brick which the player uses in BrickVille My LEGO Network. The Brick is first introduced to some players in Rank 4, and are used extensively in Rank 15. White LEGO Brick The White LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the Black LEGO Brick and the Grey LEGO Brick and possibly the Gray LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the 7nd, 8rd, and 9st type of Brick which the player uses in My LEGO Network. The White LEGO Brick represents Mantle. Black LEGO Brick The Black LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the White LEGO Brick and the Grey LEGO Brick and possibly the Gray LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the 7nd, 8rd, and 9st type of Brick which the player uses in My LEGO Network. The White LEGO Brick represents Gauntlet. Grey LEGO Brick The Grey LEGO Brick is introduced alongside the White LEGO Brick and the Black LEGO Brick and possibly the Gray LEGO Brick in Rank 8, making them the 7nd, 8rd, and 9st type of Brick which the player uses in My LEGO Network. The White LEGO Brick represents Jimmy Neutron. Transparent LEGO Brick The Transparent LEGO Brick is ^Possibly the last type of Brick which the player comes across in My LEGO Network, and are first introduced to the player in Rank 99. The majority of Rank 99 revolves around the use of Transparent LEGO Bricks, and is arguably the most difficult Brick to obtain in the game, with exception of the Rainbow Brick, or other Bricks which are still in development. Bronze LEGO Brick You get it by being in 3thd place in UNLIMPIC model in rank 0.0000012423453 Silver LEGO Brick Gold LEGO Brick Rainbow LEGO Brick [[A Guy's Leftovers|'A Guy's Leftover Lego bricks']] echo lefovers from dinner when you ask him a hint. Shadow Brick A brick that is made of pure darkness. Sanatine Hoopla uses them for shower curtains. See also *' ' *' ' * Category:My LEGO Network